


Hope Is Delicious

by xXFoxtaiLXx



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Horror, LMAO, POV First Person, i never do first person, it's hard work being evil, sorry in advance, the real horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 13:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15864699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXFoxtaiLXx/pseuds/xXFoxtaiLXx
Summary: The cycle of trials is a tiring one for everyone involved.





	Hope Is Delicious

**Author's Note:**

> This was an amino contest entry I thought I'd post because why not.

I watch them run.

The survivors are slippery things, full of hope and determination, grit and intelligence. But they are also selfish- they abandon their friends, hide and cower in the shadows and will not hesitate to sell out another if it means their own survival.

It makes them difficult to deal with, they're entirely unpredictable from one trial to the next. I do my best to ensure a victory, sometimes I succeed and sometimes I don't. Sometimes I let them escape, just to fill their hearts with hope for the next trial. It makes a victory taste even sweeter. 

But eventually hope runs dry. A survivor will stop caring. They will no longer struggle when caught, they won't fight back anymore. They will turn into a shell of their former selves, staring blankly and moving through the trial by habit. That's when they are no longer useful. 

Some fade away completely, lost somewhere between the worlds. Others join the ranks of the killers. Corrupted and twisted versions of themselves. Some blood hungry after everything they've been through and some...needing a little persuasion to get started. Some won't kill for several trials, they'll watch the survivors with despair. Knowing those hopeful souls will turn out just like them and they have no idea. They will refuse to kill and even help them. 

I suppose it makes the games more amusing. The survivors will fill with hope every time it happens. Thinking maybe they really could escape now the killers are on their side. They come into the trial with no fear, thinking everything is going to work out just nice for them. The generators will get done, a good item will be found and they will escape unscathed. Oh the look in their eyes as a knife rips through their shoulder. The confusion, the hurt, the  _betrayal._

They will yell and kick and cry. Like they are owed something, that they should be allowed to escape. They will fight til they are sacrificed or killed. Screaming and sobbing as they hang upon a hook. The sound is like music, the utter agony behind those cries. Especially when they are left, when all of their friends have fled without a care and their only company is me. 

They don't want me there though. Swearing and writhing, desperately trying to unhook themselves and run. I fun game to watch. Sometimes they will actually make it off, with a gasp of disbelief and another delicious rush of that hope. Running wildly, hurdling any obstacle only to be caught again. Fresh tears running down their face as their only chance is ripped from them. There's not so much fire in them now, their struggles growing weaker and their insults quieter. 

Then they are taken, another part of their soul to whittle them down. They leave behind nothing but silence, and maybe a dropped item if they had been so lucky to find one in the first place. I bask in that silence for a short time. Preparing myself for another trial. It's exhausting work really, keeping them all in check, making sure none of them get too cocky for their own good. The survivors are good at that, the killers are too though, some times they need a reminder of who they used to be as well.

But me. I do as I please. I am the entity and all of this is just another days work.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: foxtail-magic


End file.
